Gemini
GEMINI BELONGS TO PEAK! DON'T USE HER WITHOUT PERMISSION! NO EDITING, STEALING, OR COPYING! ALRIGHT ANOTHER REVAMP I REALLY NEED TO GET MY PRIORITIES STRAIGHT Appearance Gemini is a normal-sized RainWing for a dragonet her age and for one who grew up on a volcano. Gem likes to keep her scales a dark, midnight sky blue, with hints of a bit of a lighter midnight blue on the edges. Her ruff is usually black with silver speckles, and her wing flaps resemble a NightWing's. Her eyes are an emerald green, and she has always had the habit of looking others' in the eyes; not out of strategy, but more out of politeness. Another thing about Gemini is that she eats like an ox, but is always lithe and agile. Her scales are also not the shiniest, and she only sleeps for two hours a day. A few small burn scars line her back legs from the volcano's lava, and a scar on her shoulder remains from a fight with a NightWing dragonet. She is sometimes mistaken for a NightWing/RainWing hybrid, but she is purely RainWing. Abilities Gemini has all of the normal abilities of a RainWing; venom, prehensile tail, and camouflage. She was never taught how to use her venom properly, and is awful at aiming and controlling how much she shoots. Gem refuses to use it unless there is something dire going on, as she does not want to get in trouble for accidentally killing something or destroying property. Her tail is of average strength, and can camouflage faster than a normal RainWing because she was always sneaking around the Night Kingdom. She also knows how to read and write. Her handwriting is very jagged and sharp, but is nonetheless readable. Gemini is very tricky, cunning, and smart, and can be a formidable opponent when asked. Her fighting skills are not the greatest, but she can claw and bite averagely. She mostly fights verbally and has a large vocabulary of insults, swears, and comebacks/burns. Personality Gemini has a personality that is described by her name; she's a dragonet with split personalities. She is optimistic and sarcastic most of the time, and loves being loud and yelling. Gem is very smart and cunning; her daily mindset usually consists of planning where she will explore, making up comebacks and burns, and thinking about when the next letter from Firebringer will arrive. Here she is very confident, and could come out as bossy, rude, or a little headstrong, all three of which she is not. She has a great capacity of trust and love, although you will have to earn her trust for her to love your or like you, and that takes a bit of time. Gemini is also very independent. She has a more secretive side to her too; one that no one knows about. One that would hurt her horribly if people found out. This facet of her is very different from her "public" or "usual" side. Gemini is very quiet and secretive in this one. Here, she gathers her thoughts, dumping her emotions and feelings into tiny notes that she's had since she learned to write and read properly. This is where she drops most of her sarcasm and remarks, but still keeps a bit of her edge. If she's not careful, this side could be her downfall. History Gemini was hatched like most RainWings are; in a hatchery with no knowledge of who their biological parents are. She was never the most obedient of dragonets either, and was always getting into trouble. The caretakers decided that giving her to the fruit-gatherers would be the best decision. They gladly took her in, and this is where she found her love for exploring. Soon, she was barely found around the village; everyone thought she was unusual and odd. One day, the fruit-gatherers noticed she had been missing for awhile. They sent out two RainWings to try to find her. Lo and behold she was a little ways outside the village, trapped in vines set by the NightWings in a one hundred-foot tree. When the fruit-gatherers attempted to untie her, two surly NightWings jumped out. The RainWings lost their balance, and plummeted to the ground, their wings crashing and snapping and breaking against the branches as they went. The two NightWings guards couldn't do anything about them, and decided that it was best if they didn't untie Gemini, for fear of their personal safety. They left Gemini hanging in the vines to die. About a week later, a pair of NightWings went out hunting, and found the weak and starving dragonet. Taking pity on her, they cut the vines around her wing without falling and took her back to the Night Kingdom. She was presented to Princess Greatness, who allowed the pair to keep Gemini as an adoptive dragonet, only because of their scheme to use her as a test subject. Firebringer was a little shy to Gemini at first, and Gemini to him. They soon started to warm up to each other, and then became downright inseparable. Of course, they got into sibling-like fights and always stood up for each other. It did come in handy when the jerks around the volcano thought it would be fun to try to chain Gemini by the lava; lots of diversion tactics and Darkstalker threats were used to help Gemini escape relatively unharmed. Firebringer and Gemini even avoided Greatness when they were called in for a 'meeting with the queen'. She and Fire snuck their way into the fort, only to find an assassin lurking where they would've come in, ready to slice Gem's throat. The volcano was one of Gemini's favorite parts of the island; it meant they had to leave when it exploded. She was ecstatic when they finally returned to the Rainforest Kingdom. Learning from Greatness about Gemini's residence in the Night Kingdom, Glory decided that it would be best for her to be integrated into RainWing society, and kept her from going to JMA. Gemini really didn't care; she already had already made two friends; Ravenseeker, a NightWing and Emerald, a spunky RainWing. Today, she is usually seen around both the NightWing and the RainWing villages, trying to find things that she shouldn't and getting into lots of trouble. Trivia * Her theme plant is wisteria. * When she was growing up in the Night Kingdom, Firebringer made up code names for them; he was Ignis (fire in Latin), and she was Mystery. * Her best friends are Ravenseeker, a NightWing, and Emerald, a RainWing. * Very good at identifying plants, animals, fish, and birds * Likes hanging around in trees and hammocks. * Not a great swimmer; can only hold her breath for seven seconds, and only doggy paddle; was never taught how to swim really, can only stay afloat for a couple minutes. * Is allergic to cantaloupe and mangoes Gallery RainWing Sigil.png Gemini.png|The Zodiac Sign Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer)